Example electrical machines are motors and generators. Motors and generators may include permanent magnets that establish a magnetic field. Another component in the electrical machine comes in contact with the magnetic field and moves relative to the magnetic field. The magnetic field applies a force to a driven portion for a motor, and the magnetic field induces a current in the armature of a generator. The torque of the motor and the electrical output of the generator are limited by the size and strength of the permanent magnets.
Permanent magnets may be cost prohibitive especially for larger permanent magnets. Relative to other materials of the electrical machine such as iron and steel, the permanent magnets are very costly. The following embodiments include techniques for improving the operation of permanent magnets to achieve a stronger magnetic field without increasing the size of the permanent magnets.